


Should we drive?

by nbrook



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Isak is scared of driving and Even is the patient boyfriendormy take on that driving scene from The Boy Who Couldn't Hold His Breath Under Water.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Should we drive?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own these characters. This is just made for fun.

Deep breaths.

In and out.

He can feel his entire body tight with nerves. Shouldn’t this be easier? Millions of people do this every day. It’s not a big deal.

And yet.

He sneaks a peak at his boyfriend’s face. Even’s wearing that patient look of his, but he’s clearly holding a grin. Isak narrows his eyes.

“It’s gonna be o-,”

“Shut up,” he whines, hiding his face behind his hands. He lets out a groan which makes Even grab his arm.

“Isak, Isak,” he laughs gently. “This really isn’t as scary as it looks, I promise. And I’m right here if anything goes wrong!”

Isak drops his hands and gives him an incredulous look. “Jesus Christ, and you’re going to do what exactly?! Stop the car with the power of your mind?” he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Even shoves him playfully. “Hey now, that is no way to talk to your instructor, mister!”

The eyeroll he receives in response is spectacular even for Isak. But Even just laughs and puts the keys in the ignition. Isak takes a shaky breath.

“Should we drive?” Even looks at him expectedly. Isak frowns and after a few seconds he goes to undo his seatbelt. He gets out of the car and looks at Even with a grimace on his face.

“I don’t know.”

“Not sure?”

Isak shakes his head. A moment later Even rounds the car and approaches him, putting his hands on Isak’s hips. He tucks a lock of his hair behind his ear. “Baby, it’s ok if you don’t want to give it a shot today, but really, you have nothing to worry about.” He looks around. “We’re on an empty street, the weather is clear, and there’s nobody here. You won’t hurt anyone.”

“You’re here,” Isak says quietly. “I can hurt you. And then what?” He drops his head. “What if I fuck up?”

Even’s expression goes soft and he bends his head to give him a gentle peck.

“You won’t fuck up. We’ll just do some basic things, alright? You won’t even have a proper chance to fuck up. I promise you’ll be alright.”

“You can’t know that”, he answers petulantly. Even throws back his head with a fond exasperation on his face.

Ok, so maybe Isak is being a little dramatic.

He doesn’t really know why this doesn’t feel as natural as it apparently should. The boys seemed to have so much fun during their driving lessons lately, and Isak kind of expected to feel the same way. So when Even offered to borrow his parents’ car so Isak could practice a bit and get a feel of the car before signing up for the course, he’s been all for it.

And then when the time came, he entered the car from the driver’s side and… froze.

He thinks part of the reason he’s so terrified is that this is literally his _first_ _time_ behind the wheel. His dad was never the kind of dad who take their teenage kids for a short ride around the neighborhood to introduce them to driving.

But then, his dad wasn’t a lot of things dads usually are.

He quickly pushes away that thought and focuses on Even who seems to have reached for his lethal weapon and is now giving him his big begging eyes.

“Give it a try for me, please?”

“Oh my God, put those away, jeez,” Isak groans and he knows he’s close to giving up. “Why do you even care so much, huh?”

“Because I know you’ll love it! And I know that you’re gonna feel great once you get over this irrational fear, and that you’re gonna be great at it,” he answers with such confidence in his voice that subconsciously, Isak is starting to believe him. “And, baby, honestly,” he continues, “you’re great at so many things and you don’t even realize that, and I don’t see a reason why it should be any different now.”

Isak feels himself blush. Even just keeps catching him off guard with these off-handed comments and praise that Isak still finds hard to believe in sometimes. But he’s getting better at it. The amount of love Even showers him with everyday makes it impossible not to.

He leans his forehead against Even’s, a small smile dancing on his lips. Even looks at him with the knowing look on his face.

“Believe in yourself a bit more, hmm?” he asks, bumping their noses gently. It amazes Isak to no end that it still makes him weak in the knees.

God, Even made him soft.

And he’s so fine with it.

(If Jonas were here and could hear his thoughts he would say that Isak has always been soft. Grumpy, but still soft at heart. Isak would tell him to shut up.)

“I’ll think about it,” he whispers, with what he’s pretty sure is a completely lovesick look in his eyes.

Even just chuckles and catches his lips in a deep kiss. He breaks it only a moment later, which makes Isak release an unhappy groan and reach for his neck to stop him. He’s not very successful though as Even takes a step back, raises his eyebrows and pulls a judgmental face.

“I feel like you’re trying to distract me”, Even says with a playful accusation in his voice.

“I’d never.”

“Get in the car,” he laughs, giving him a gentle kick in the butt on his way to the passenger seat.

Isak, like every mature seventeen year old would do, gives him the middle finger.

Feeling a little more confident, he follows Even to the car and puts the seatbelt on.

“Do you want me to go through everything once more, babe?”

“Yes, please?” he asks with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, but Even just smiles and starts showing him all the important parts from scratch. A few minutes later, he gives Isak the keys and reaches for his own seatbelt.

Isak presses the clutch pedal, turns the engine on, and releases a deep breath.

“It’s ok, everything’s fine, you’re doing great. Don’t forget to turn the lights on”.

Isak turns the light button and looks at Even expectedly.

“Awesome, now check the mirrors and change the gear.”

He follows his instructions, feeling his hands getting a little clammy. Even, on the other hand looks totally calm, which weirdly enough gives him a boost of confidence.

“Ok, now it’s time for the hard part. Slowly release the clutch pedal while pressing the accelerator. And, uh, don’t worry if the engine dies, people usually have a difficult time with this when they’re learning how to drive ‘cause they don’t have the feel of the car yet…”

Isak does what he says and feels the car slowly starting to move. He clutches the stirring wheel harder. He hears Even laugh.

“That was awesome! And on the first try! You didn’t even make the engine roar,” he exclaims full of delight.

Isak lets himself smile a little.

“Alright, calm down, it’s not such a big deal,” he states, ignoring the pride blossoming in his gut.

“It kinda is, believe it or not, that’s one of the hardest things to learn.”

They drive several meters when Even suggests upping the gear. Deep down he knows that Even’s right and the suburban neighborhood they’re in is pretty empty (there are basically five houses located on both sides on the dead end road) so he does what he says. Slowly, they get to the end of the road and Isak hits the brakes a little too hard, making the car stop abruptly and them go forward.

But when he looks at Even with the “oh shit” face, he finds him beaming.

“I knew you’ll be good at it.”

Isak rolls his eyes.

“If I were you I’d wait a bit with the final judgment on this,” he says, but Even just waves his hand.

“Oh come on, you’re just a pessimist. How about we turn around and go back to where we started? Look, you don’t even have to put the reverse, there’s a lot of space here so you can just turn the wheel, no problem.”

“I guess I can try.”

“Good boy.”

He shoots him an unimpressed look. Even just winks at him.

Well, he still didn’t master the art of proper winking so he just basically blinks at him. Isak shouldn’t find it as cute as he does.

***

Miraculously, Isak manages to make the turn, go to where they began, reverse the car 90 degrees with the speed of a turtle so he can go in the opposite direction (after Even’s reassurances that there is absolutely nothing on his way that he can hit, and him sweating profusely), and then go back to the end of the road without killing them both. He’s kinda impressed. Feeling bold, he repeats it all several times before it starts to get dark and they decide to call it a day.

They switch places so Even can drive them home. As much as Isak surprisingly enjoyed himself the more he drove this afternoon, he can still feel the tension leaving his body as he relaxes in the passenger seat and lets Even take the wheel.

They park next to Bech Naesheims’ apartment building and Even shoots his parents a short text that the car is in one piece and returned. The evening is warm so they forgo the tram and decide to take a stroll home.

As soon as Even stops texting, Isak reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers as they smile at each other fondly. They’re quiet for a while, simply enjoying the evening, but then Isak breaks the silence.

“Hey, um, thanks for today,” he looks at Even with what he hopes looks like sincerity in his eyes. “Fuck, I was terrified, but, I don’t know,” he shrugs, “I guess you were just so patient with me that it really helped.”

Even smirks and says, tongue in cheek, “Well, you know, I had a lot of practice when it comes to patience,” Isak raises his eyebrows, “living with you is not exactly easy-peasy.”

Isak makes an affronted face. “What the fuck, I was being nice and having a moment, you jerk!”, he goes to untangle their hands, but Even is faster and with a few quick moves has him pinned to the wall of the building they were just passing by. Before Isak can even react, Even tilts his head and kisses him hard. He pretends to protest for about three seconds before he just drops all the pretense and loops his arms behind Even’s neck. He can feel him smile against his lips.

This time it’s Isak who breaks their little impromptu make out session when things start to get too heated for the place they’re currently in. Even kisses him once more, making him let out a small whine when he bites on his lower lip and pulls back for good.

“I’m happy I could help, baby,” he says, stroking his cheek.

“I must say, you’re surprisingly good at giving instructions.”

“Oh am I?” Even wiggles his eyebrows and leers at him. “And, uh, whatever we should do with that then?”

Isak lets a smile take over his face as he drops his head and thinks for a second. Then he pushes off the wall and starts to walk away before he turns his head and says “I guess… whatever you want,” he winks at him and starts laughing when Even’s eyes go wide and his jaw drops.


End file.
